1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed at medical imaging technology, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for time gating of medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging technology is used to improve the diagnosis and treatment of medical conditions. Presently available medical imaging technology includes a wide variety of imaging systems, such as fluoroscopy, angiography, echocardiography, computed tomography, ultrasound, x-ray, nuclear, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and other imaging systems.
Recent advances in medical imaging now allow physicians to visualize moving structures, which has improved the diagnosis and treatment of many medical conditions. More specifically, by providing physicians with methods and apparatuses to see the actual movement of an object of interest, they can better diagnose conditions causing abnormal behavior. In many circumstances, ultrasound is the imaging modality of choice, especially in cardiology, since this modality offers real-time imaging capabilities of the moving heart. Further, advances through Doppler techniques allow physicians to visualize as well as measure blood flow. Pulse wave and continuous wave Doppler have proven to be quite accurate, and an effective way of evaluating flow through various parts of the circulatory system, especially the heart. Tortoli et al., Ultrasound Med. Bio., 28, 249-257 (2002); Mohan et al., Pediatr. Cardiol. 23, 58-61 (2002); Ogawa et al., J. Vasc. Surg., 35, 527-531 (2002); Pislaru et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol., 38, 1748-1756 (2001). Further development in the area of medical imaging technology is needed, however, as existing tools are limited in functionality and capability.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.